Furuba Drabbles and Freeverse
by IggywiLLsaVeMe2012
Summary: Just a couple of drabbles and the occasional freeverse. Please read and help with the formatting! Please and Thank You! Chapter 3: Momiji centric drabble.
1. Kyoko's flame

**A/N: I will keep these to a minimum, but I would like to give basic information. My New Year's Resolution is to publish something everyday. It's not limited to this archive though, I have started something in the Fairy Tail and Ouran High School Host Club archives. I do not own Fruits Basket. This is the point of view of someone who loved Kyoko before she was a Honda.**

**Fire**

When he thought of her,

he was reminded of _**fire**_.

(_Not just because of her hair either_)

So_so_so  pretty to look at,

but once you got too close,

you got **burned (**_**with words that scarred the soul**_)_**.**_

When she left, (_because she always did_)

you found yourself startled by the cold,

which so matched her facade.

She got what she wanted,

then she left (_gone with the wind_)

When given the choice of **fight **or_ flight,_

the answer was _**both.**_

All of these were the reasons you loved her.

(_and all the reasons you could never have her_.)

**Word Count(-A/N): 100**

**Date Published: 1/3/13**

**Progress: 3/365 (%.82)**


	2. Bad Habits

**I do not own Fruits Basket. Just a little drabble about bad habits.**

**This is a shout out to ****Gotta be Annoying!**** My one and only reviewer! She's got some pretty good stuff, especially ****A Typical Morning with the Sohma's! Go read it!**

**A** **bad habit**

Everyone in the Sohma family had a bad habit.

There are the violent ones, such as Yuki ad Kyo's fighting. There the odd ones, such as Ritsu's cross-dressing and Haru's getting loss on the way to the bathroom and ending up in the countryside. Then, the normal ones such as Hatori's and Shigure's smoking.

The most endearing habit though, was the one of Tohru Sohma's blush, which is showcased quite often. It came up at Shigure's suggesive comments, Yuki's compliments, Kyo's caring acts, and many other things involving the Sohma's kindness. The best example though, is the blush she sported on her wedding day, as she says "I do."

**Word count: 109**

**Date Published: 1/6/13**

**Progress: 6/365 (%1.64)**


	3. Selfish

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. I really don't like this one, it just doesn't feel right. Oh well I guess.**

Momiji wasn't as innocent as he seemed. His best friend was Haru after all, and he was related to Shigure. He knew why it was inappropriate for him to sleep in the same room as Tohru, but he also knew he was the only one that could get away with it. It was his way of assuring her attention stayed on him. After he matured though, he could only do this by making them look like a couple, keeping the other boys at school away. There was nothing he could do about the other Sohma men, but he could keep her to himself for as long as he wanted, because it's alright to be selfish... right?

**Word Count(-A/N): 110**

**Date Published: 1/8/13**

**Progress: 8/365 (%2.19)**


	4. Changed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. This is another free-verse. Enjoy!**

**Change**

Baby doll what do you do?

The curse is broken and

all you have to do is decide.

The dragon who's heart you melted?

(who learned to love you?)

Or the bunny that was once your

little brother, then he grew up.

Some girls would flip a coin, but you decide

to not decide.

run away and abandon them more like.

It's only a year you tell them,

before you leave (fly away like a butterfly)

You go to America (New York to be exact)

The city is so big (big enough for you to forget)

A year turns to two, and two turns to three.

You send them two letters, and that was it.

You return and they pick you up, only to see

Daring heels replace cute ribbons,

Dirty nails are now red

Dirt is now thick eye liner and red lipstick

Bashful looks are now winks with a smirk.

They don't recognize you,

but before you wonder why, you stop.

After all you don't worry anymore.

**Word Count: 169 words**

**Date Published: 1/13/13**

**Progress: 13/365 (%3.56)**


	5. Free

**Disclaimer: I do not o Furuba. Enjoy!**

Kyoko never had much money for a majority of her life, from humble beginnings to the end. She couldn't always go to the movies with her friends, or shopped until she dropped. She didn't care much about it one way or another because she knew that everything cost something, so why worry about it? There was one thing that she knew though: Dreaming doesn't cost a dime. That's where her nickname, the Red Butterfly, originated. It started because she often dreamed of having wings, if only to fly away for a little while.

**Word count: 93 words**

**Date Published: 1/14/13**

**Progress: 14/365 (%3.83)**


End file.
